


Playboy

by spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, Tony is an idiot but we love him, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth/pseuds/spageddwardlovesthetrashmouth
Summary: Tony is a playboy but he’s your playboy
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Playboy

Tony Stark was a playboy. Everyone knew that. Especially the girls and guys he had slept with before. But you were different. The most he had done with you is kissing, hugging, and cuddling. It had gone nothing beyond that. What he told you was that he wanted to enjoy your relationship. He had never taken the time to slow down and you were his opportunity. You were the type of person who liked to take things slow anyway. Spending time in your company meant the world to him. But he spent a lot of time in his lab. You got worried when he spent over 24 hours in there. Sometimes he got so caught up in his work he wouldn’t even notice that a whole day went by. Of course, Jarvis always tried to remind him. But Tony would forget soon after as his mind raced with ideas and solutions to the world’s problems. Unfortunately, today was one of those days when you hadn’t seen him.  
“Tony!”, you yelled down the hallway.  
He must be in the lab.  
“Where else would he be?”, you whispered to yourself, sighing heavily.  
After a few minutes of walking down winding halls, you made it to the lab. You walked up to the door and put your hand on the scanner. A light blue bar went down the screen and then it turned green. The door slid open and, sure enough, Tony had his head laid down on the desk. You could hear his breathing, slow and heavy. At least he was sleeping. But if he kept sleeping slouched onto a table while sitting in a stool he would ruin his spine. You walked over to him and shook him gently.  
“Wake up old man.”, you teased.  
His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. Then he rubbed his eyes and stretched before finally looking over at you.  
“You fell asleep in the lab again, dumbass.”  
You crossed your arms, trying to look stern.  
“Good morning to you too, gorgeous.”  
You smiled, despite your slight annoyance.  
“What time is it?”, he looked at his watch.  
It read 11:30 am. You tried to look stern again, having trouble. He was just too adorable when he was sleepy. Actually, all the time now that you think about it.  
“You’re going to have crippling back pain when you’re an old man if you keep sleeping like that. Plus, I miss you.”, you pouted, trying to guilt him.  
It seemed to work a little too much as you saw genuine guilt flash in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I got caught up in my work. I promise I’ll join you tonight. Hey, how about me and you go somewhere fancy tonight for dinner and I’ll make it up to you after.”, he wiggled his eyebrows.  
Your eyes widened and you felt your face flush. You scoffed and pushed his shoulder lightly, letting your arms drop.  
“Yeah, right.”  
He laughed softly and smiled playfully.  
“Hey, I’m just sayin’, we’ve never…”, he shrugged suggestively.  
You rolled your eyes.  
“In your dreams, playboy.”  
He leaned on the desk, obviously trying to be seductive.  
“I mean, yeah, in my dreams.”  
Your face got hotter and you crossed your arms again. Ok, yep, time to panic. It was working. How the hell was he so damn smooth?  
“Ok, seriously, shut the hell up or I will punch your stupid playboy mouth, Stark.”  
Tony knew you only called him Stark when you were either being playful or if you were seriously flustered. He laughed and grabbed your face, pressing a light kiss to your lips. You let your arms fall and wrap around his torso. Then you put your forehead on his.  
“You’re such an idiot.”, you smiled.  
“But I’m your idiot.”  
You laughed and scoffed.  
“That was so cheesy.”  
He smiled widely.  
“Yeah? Well, I think you secretly like cheesy.”  
You stared at each other lovingly for a few moments.  
“If you guys are done doing weird couple stuff in the lab, I need to do some work.”, Bruce cut in a little awkwardly.  
You stepped away from Tony, becoming slightly flustered again. You swore you were going to pass out from all the blood rushing to your face. Curse Tony and his stupid charms.  
“Oh, yeah, sure big guy.”, Tony said.  
He put an arm on your back and led you out of the lab.  
“Have fun lovebirds.”, he called behind you as the door shut.  
You looked back at the now closed door.  
“Well that was awkward.”  
Tony looked at you, his mouth slanting to the side.  
“It was not. Come on, loosen up. You worry too much.”  
You both started to walk down the hallway, heading to the kitchen.  
“I have a right to be worried. Your sleep pattern is all over the place! And I rarely get to see you at night.”  
You sounded a little like a whiny child the way you were talking, but you currently didn’t care.  
“I already said, I promise I’ll make it up to you. Also, you sound just like Pepper.”  
You looked over at him and furrowed your eyebrows.  
“Yeah, well, Pepper has a right to be worried all the time too. You’re always putting yourself in danger, whether it’s hero work or crippling back pain and sleep deprivation.”, you frowned and looked away.  
Tony suddenly stopped walking and you stopped too.  
“I’m really sorry. I don’t mean to make you worry. I’ll be better about my sleeping habits and I’ll sleep in bed with you every night from now on.”, he said sincerely.  
A gushing feeling flooded you with happiness.  
“I love you.”, you put a hand on his cheek.  
“I love you too.”, he pressed a kiss to your cheek.  
Then you both continued walking. Ever since, he did keep his promise. Except when he was off doing hero work, of course. You always worried about him, but that promise eased the stress. He was your dumbass idiot genius playboy philanthropist. And only yours.


End file.
